


Kiss for Luck

by Stariceling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Volleyball Idiots being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: As Kageyama knows all too well, when Hinata gets an idea in his head he doesn't let it go. Now Hinata has decided he wants a kiss for good luck, and never mind the situation.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 189
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Kiss for Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt for bonus round 1: [Kiss for luck.](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/27747.html?thread=3093603#cmt3093603) The minute this idea jumped into my brain I had to write it for this ridiculous pair. It fits them too well.

“I want a kiss.”

Kageyama choked on his water at this announcement. Hinata had just marched up and planted himself in that familiar prematurely-obstinate pose and demanded what? He could not have heard that right.

“What?”

“I want a kiss. For luck.”

Kageyama stared incredulously at his teammate. They were supposed to be taking a breather after their first practice game of the day with Nekoma, taking time to do normal things like rehydrate. This was so far from what was on his mind Hinata might as well be speaking another language.

“I wanted to talk to Kenma, but when I found him he was busy kissing Kuroo. He said it was for good luck,” Hinata finally explained.

“So why are you bothering me about it?”

Hinata clenched his hands at his sides. He had his chin up in that stubborn way that Kageyama couldn't really call annoying but refused to call cute.

“Because if I’m gonna ask anyone for luck it has to be you.”

Hinata thought about kissing and immediately thought of him? Knowing he was Hinata’s first choice sent a hot, unfamiliar rush through his chest. It wasn't annoyance at being dragged into Hinata’s weirdness for some reason. It was like the feeling he got when Hinata came running up to him on Monday mornings.

He put down his water bottle so he had both hands free to take Hinata by the shoulders to ground himself. It couldn't hurt, right? Just a little kiss for luck. Not like his heart had sped up at the idea.

“Kuroo said it’s a good way to strengthen your bond with your setter,” Hinata babbled, apparently too agitated to shut up, “And then Kenma elbowed him.”

That knocked the confusing excitement right out of him. Hinata hadn't thought of him. He'd just been told to go kiss his setter for luck. That was different for some reason Kageyama couldn't articulate. If anything it left him wanting to punch something.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“We don’t need luck, Dumbass.” Kageyama wasn’t going to say he’d considered it for a second, before Hinata showed he didn’t know how to quit when he was ahead. At least he’d been saved from kissing his teammate and looking like an idiot.

He was pretty sure he got a glance from Kenma from across the room when he and Kuroo reappeared. He wondered if Nekoma’s setter had any idea what he had unleashed.

* * *

Kageyama didn’t think anyone could have anticipated what one little comment would unleash. Hinata didn’t drop the subject, but instead asked to have a kiss for luck on their next test. Which, granted, they both could have used some luck there. On the other hand, he did not need a kiss for luck so he could get a prize in his ice cream. At this point he was just being stubborn, and Kageyama was going to be stubborn right back.

The fact that he had almost gone along with it and given Hinata a kiss the first time only made him dig in his heels even more. Hinata wasn’t serious about wanting to kiss him, so he wasn’t getting a kiss. That was all there was to it.

The only ground he won was getting Hinata to stop asking where other members of the team could hear, and even that was only after being subjected to teasing from their upperclassmen, who didn’t seem to realize Hinata was serious.

“So, what about for the practice game tomorrow? If we kiss today we don’t have to do it in front of anyone, right?” Hinata asked after school. They were far enough from school to have parted ways with everyone else, but not at the point where their paths split.

Kageyama started speedwalking, even knowing Hinata would only match his pace. “You don’t need a kiss.”

“It’s fine if it’s for luck, right? That way it doesn’t count so it’s fine!”

Before he could think about it, Kageyama turned on his partner and shouted, “There’s no point if you say it doesn’t count!”

Hinata froze with his hand up in the middle of a flailing gesture. Kageyama felt pretty much the same with his arms locked at his sides. He hoped it wasn’t so noticeable. While he was at it he could pretend the heat boiling up into his face wasn’t as obvious as the painful blush spreading all the way across Hinata’s face.

There was an instant when Kageyama tried to convince himself that running was a good idea. It was kind of fascinating how red Hinata could get, though.

Hinata was the first to recover and fidget with the handlebars of his bike as he babbled, “I thought you’d be more willing to do it if I gave you a reason. And then I thought you were going to do it the first time I asked, but you only ever say we don’t need luck. So I thought maybe if I caught you at the right time you’d want to.”

“If you want a kiss that bad then go ask someone else.”

“I already told you it has to be you! If you want it to count as a real kiss than it definitely has to be you!”

Kageyama forced himself to move. He jerkily lifted his arms until he could grip Hinata’s shoulders, just like he had the first time. This time it felt like a switch had flipped over. Instead of trying to tell himself it was okay because it wasn’t serious, now he felt it was okay only because Hinata was serious.

What was he supposed to do from there? Kageyama swallowed down the nervousness tightening his throat. Hinata had his face tilted up with his eyes screwed shut in anticipation. (His jaw thankfully seemed to be locked, so he couldn’t start another argument and break the moment.)

After a quick glance right and left to make sure no one else was out in the creeping twilight to hear them yelling about kisses, Kageyama bent to press a kiss to Hinata’s cheek. He wondered if the heat he felt was because of Hinata’s blush. It seemed to sweep through him, even when his lips weren’t touching Hinata anymore.

“You’re supposed to kiss me on the mouth so I can kiss you back,” Hinata complained.

“Then you do it yourself! Don’t just keep asking me to do it!”

Hinata let go of his bike and grabbed the front of Kageyama’s shirt. For a second he stared into Kageyama’s eyes, breathing hard through his nose, and Kageyama really thought he would lose his nerve. Then he yanked Kageyama down and kissed his directly on the mouth.

It was clumsy, awkward, and much too short. 

Hinata grinned at him with the full force of the sun. He let go (the exact opposite of what Kageyama wanted him to do) and laughed, “I feel luckier already!”

Kageyama smacked the top of his head.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“I just told you I wasn’t kissing you for luck! I kissed you because I wanted to!”

“Why can’t it be both? I want to kiss you, so I feel super lucky that I got to!”

Kageyama felt like he should be clashing with Hinata’s stubbornness on this just on principle, but just this once he thought it wouldn’t hurt to let Hinata have his way.

* * *

They were barely off the bus when Hinata tugged on Kageyama’s sleeve, pulling him a few steps away from the rest of the team.

“Give me a kiss for luck?”

Kageyama thought he had gotten very good at getting Hinata somewhere private for a few minutes (no one commented on it anymore, anyway.) He took Hinata around the side of the building without even dropping off his bag and barely checked that they weren’t in anyone’s line of sight before pulling him into a firm good luck kiss.

If nothing else, Hinata no longer looked queasy from the bus ride. Kageyama smacked him on both shoulders to make him brace himself.

Then Hinata stretched up on his toes and whispered, “I want one more. Not for luck. For me.”

That was the kind of request Kageyama couldn’t turn down.


End file.
